Mamama Pt1 The anniversary
by OkaSakura
Summary: Lucy and Kisuke have been married for years and today is their anniversary but every anniversary Kisuke forgets. But this year everything will be different or will it? Will he remember or forget? Part 1 of series . also crossover with Naruto. Please read my other story which is a Naruto/Bleach story.


Heelloo! I'm OkaSakura and this is my new oneshot that is a crossover between Bleach and Fairy Tail.

Me: Well Lucy looks like you're the main character today.

Lucy: Yes and I STILL HAVEN'T APPEARED IN YOUR OTHER STORY YET LIKE YOU PROMISED!

Me:*Sweats* H-hey now I'm still writing chapter three and I PROMISE this time you will be in it.

Lucy: Hn.

Me:*sweat drops* by the way Lucy will be ooc but it's for my other story that you should check out. Anyway I don't own either I'm just writing my ideas and posting them on Fanfiction for people to read.

….Read Now….

Lucy Urahara hummed as she walked into the 1st division barracks. Alone. And very lonely. She sighed and turned her feet the other way so she could walk out. She was now heading to the 12th barracks to see her lovely husband, Kisuke Urahara.

When she arrived she said hello to all the officers there and remembered that she had to talk to Hiyori Sarugaki about something. She needed to talk to her because Hiyori was the only one that knew about Lucy's and Kisuke's anniversary.

"Oi! Hiyori! Come here for a sec, I need to talk to you!" She yelled out loud enough for Hiyori to hear. Hiyori came running to Lucy looking excited and a bit anxious. I mean this is THE Lucy. The one that can even scare the head captain silly. Who wouldn't be scared?

"Y-Yes Ma'am?" Hiyori asked nervously. Lucy raised an eyebrow but ignored Hiyori's stuttering. "Well Hiyori there's a problem I need to talk to you about….."She trailed off and Hiyori understood everything.

"Oh I see, it's about your anniversary." Hiyori 'oh'ed. Lucy nodded and looked down. "I know he said that he would plan it all out but I'm just worried y'know? I just want to make sure he didn't forget and all." Lucy rambled and Hiyori just nodded.

"Well, the captain is in right now so you can see him now. I'll go get him for you." Hiyori said walking off. Lucy nodded waiting for her husband to show up any minute.

Hiyori went into her captain's office by kicking the door down. "Oi! Captain Urahara! Your wife is here to see you!" Hiyori shouted. Kisuke jumped and quickly exited his office. "W-Where i-is s-she?" He said startled at his wife's arrival. Hiyori's eyebrow twitched and led the way.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Kisuke and walked up to him. "Well Urahara, did you remember that today is our anniversary?" She asked. Urahara's eyes widen a faction but he nodded his head quickly.

Shinji Hirako walked into the 12th division's barracks unexpectedly. "Yo Kisuke, hav-"He was quickly kicked in the face by Hiyori. "You didn't say hello to me you jerk!" she shouted. "if I did say hello to you, you would have kicked me anyway." He groaned. Hiyori did not like him one bit.

Lucy sighed. "Hiyori, you shouldn't kick another division's captain in the face." She scolded Hiyori. Hiyori looked down and pouted but got off Shinji. "Alright." She sighed. Lucy shook her head and turned to Shinji.

"I'll go right now to see the head captain." Shinji nodded and got off the ground and dusted the invisible dust off his clothes. "Well then, I'll be going then. See you later Kisuke." He nodded at Kisuke and left to go back to the 5th division barracks

Kisuke sighed and said he had paperwork to do and left. But secretly he was planning a romantic dinner for Lucy and him. But just before he left he said this. "I'll see you tonight Lucy." Both of them nodded and left to go to their respective divisions leaving a very confused Hiyori.

Hiyori just shrugged and went back to her paperwork. Lucy went back to the 1st division's barracks since she didn't really have a division. Lucy wasn't really a soul, she was a star. You see, Lucy was born when the stars were made and lived in the Soul Society for many years. She was also a teacher for the head captains granddaughter, Sakura Haruno.

Lucy went in to see the head captain. "What is it that you need head captain?" She asked. The head captain hummed and gave her a scroll to which she took. "Your mission is on it. Read it carefully and follow it as always." Lucy nodded and turned to leave but was stopped as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Remember Lucy be careful alright?" Lucy nodded and left the barracks. She was then stopped by a young girl with pink hair in a cherry blossom kimono. This girl was Sakura Haruno. "Lucy? Where are you going?" Sakura questioned as she cocked her head in confusion.

Lucy sighed and kneeled down to Sakura's height. "Sakura, I will be going on a mission so please stay out of trouble and continue to train with both Yoruichi and Byakuya." Lucy told Sakura in a gentle way.

Sakura nodded her head and used flash step to leave. Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. Her mission was simple. She had to go to the human world to defeat some powerful hollows. She then transported to the human world using her star magic she learned in the world of mages.

When she arrived at the place the hollow was, she immediately grabbed her zanpaku-to and caught the hollow by surprise as she slashed it.

'**Grr…You brat! You can't kill me!' **The hollow growled out. Lucy grinned. "Oh yeah? Then why is there blood dripping?" She asked pointedly. The hollow screeched in agony and raised its hand up high. **'****Dākuāsu Hōkai!' **The hollow screamed. As soon as it said those words, the ground around Lucy began to shake and soon dark energy dig itself into the ground. Lucy quickly jumped out of the way and when she did, dark energy beamed out of the ground she was standing on.

Lucy pulled out Kagayaku hikari and stood straight. "Pure, Kagayaku hikari!" When she said that, Kagayaku hikari lifted and glowed bright white. The hollow screamed and turned away covering its eyes but it was too late. The hollow began to disintegrate and finally it turned to dust.

Lucy smiled and soon al the hollows she had to take out were gone. She huffed and used her star magic to teleport back to the soul society. She was covered in hollow blood and sweat. She flashed stepped into her bathroom and quickly took a bath. When she was finished, she put on a simple yukata. She walked into the kitchen and she gasped.

What she saw shocked her. There on the kitchen table was her favourite, Udon noodle. For desert was a plate of Dango. She saw Kisuke stand up and she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You know I never get Udon noodles anymore!" Lucy practically shouted. Kisuke chuckled and hugged her back. "Well why don't we skip dinner and get on to desert?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

Lucy's eyes widen and she smirked. "Why don't we?" She whispered seductively as she kissed him with a huge amount of passion. Kisuke kissed back with equal passion and they moved to the bedroom to where only moans of passion could be heard through the night.

…...End of Story…

Me: Well how was that?

Lucy:*Is with Kisuke in their bedroom where moans could be heard.*

Me:*Shudders* shouldn't have asked. Anyway please R&R.


End file.
